1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrowhead having a tip and one or more blades positioned rearward of the tip.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Some conventional arrowheads have blades which extend from a tip of the arrow head. In such design, forces generated by launching the arrow are immediately transferred from the tip to the blades upon impact with a target. Often the target is an animal with a very tough hide. By immediately transferring the forces from the tip to the blade upon impact the depth of penetration can be limited.
Other conventional arrowheads have tips without blades and transfer forces generated by launching the arrow to a relatively small area of the tip, more easily penetrating a tough hide of the animal. However, these arrowheads often create a minimal wound channel that fails to bring down a hit and wounded animal, often resulting in the animal escaping and a hunter losing the prey.
There is a continuing need for an improved arrowhead that provides a small initial impact area and a maximum wound channel. Also, there is an apparent need for an arrowhead that can be easily manufactured and conveniently assembled and disassembled, particularly in the field, for example to simplify parts replacement procedures.